The Walking Homestuck
by sweetiemoe15
Summary: It's here, the apocalypse. It catches everyone off guard and everyone slowly starts to crack, is there hope? How can there be when there is betrayal and backstabbing among the groups? .zombiestuck. multiple ships. you have to not be lazy and figure out POV switches so BLUH. all characters at some point or another.
1. Chapter 1

You wake up with a yawn and put your shades on. You then trudge over to your bedroom door, passing your turn tables and piles of empty bottles of AJ, but, as usual, you get distracted by pesterchum, no one can get enough of the ironically coolness that is Dave, yourself. You grab your phone and slouch back into your chair and open up pesterchum, which is going insane.

EctoBiologist begin pestering TurntechGodhead

EB: dave!

EB: this is serious!

EB: dave!

EB: i really need your help!

TG: Okay, okay! Calm your tits

TG: What's up?

EB: there are these... things

TG: Things?

EB: they are everywhere!

EB: i dont know what they are!

TG: What in the literal fuck

Just then you hear scratches at the door, curious you move closer. There are faint moans, then pesterchum rings, the moans are louder and the scratches transform into pounding.

"What in the actual fuck?!" you think to yourself.

You back up and grab some crappy records and your broken sword then inch toward the door and place a hand on the knob. You turn it ever so slightly and, all of a sudden, you are being pushed by the door opening from the outside! While behind the "safety" of the door you check out what- who these are, invading your personal space and Dave-time. That's when you notice one of the things crawling on your floor it seems to be... sniffing? Automatically your mind shifts to Terezi. How you haven't talked since the session ended and everything was reset. How you miss her laugh and awesome shades. Your thoughts are interrupted when you feel cold hand on your knee and inches away from your own is another face, the face is... is dead. One eye missing, the right one, nose almost falling off, pools of green drool oozing out of the open mouth, you scream and shove your sword through the center of their eyes and they fall limp on the ground, letting out a high pitched groan. Breathing heavier than normal you get up, pull your sword out, and check pesterchum.

EB: DAVE THEY ARE HEREEE

EB: DAAAAVEE

EB: DAVE PLEASE

EB: THEY- THEY GOT MY DAD

EB: dave...

EB: GOD NO

EB: DAVE

EB: dave?

Fuck. Guess you are really freaking him out. You decide to respond before you meet him at his place.

TG: Dude I'm fine

TG: as I said, calm your tits

TG: I had to go all motherfucking assassin on those fucks

TG: little fuckers never saw it coming

TG: What are they anyway?

TG:dude?

TG: Alright well I'm heading over to your place now

TG: dont go killing yourself okay?

TurntechGodhead ceased petering EctoBiologist

You are freaking out, but have a reputation to maintain so you calmly grab your weaponry and look for bro.

You don't see him anywhere, he must be out. You begin walking to the entrance of your apartment and hear those things... You have a half second mental breakdown and then proceed to the entryway. The sounds of growling and ripping flesh grow louder, you freak when you see a trail of blood leading to a group of those things. They are eating something... someone? Your mind turns to the worse and you think that might be your bro, getting his face eaten off. Tears swell in your eyes and you begin throwing records at the monsters, aiming for their heads, each record pierces their skulls and they fall limp. You slowly walk to where they were and see they were just fighting over a crow, relieved you pull records from each of the things and walk out and head towards Johns place.

The streets are empty, it's like a ghost town. Creepy. On the way there is a park, you decide to cut through to save you time. There is a little blonde chick with bunny slippers and a rabbit that looks close to johns sack of shit that he cherishes so much. She is walking in the opposite direction of you.

"Hey girl, its not safe here," she must not have heard you, so you speak up, "Hey!" at this she turns around. You are taken aback by her. She seems to only be ten or eleven years old, but the left side of her mouth is completely torn off, her eyes dont have that spark of life any longer, they are a dull pale blue and the pupil is almost gone, her cornea is pinkish-reddish instead of pure white. She sniffs the air and then walks toward you, getting faster and faster with each step- er uhh limp. You stumble backward and fall on your butt, you pull out your sword and hold it up but you cant seem to bring your self to your feet. She is dangerously close, all of a sudden a gunshot rings out. The girl's forehead now has a huge gash and dark- almost black- blood now covers her face, she falls limp on the ground, unmoving. I look up and see a girl- rifle at ready- with long, black hair. Black curls are framing her face and her large, round glasses. She looks down and gives you the faintest buck-toothed smile.

"Are you okay?" she says.

"Of course I am, Harley!" you put your sword away and look at the girl Jade just shot and sigh, "what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, on my way to see if John is okay!" she lowers her gun, "your welcome, by the way"

"oh yeah... Thanks I guess"

You stand there in silence for a little while before you break the silence, "we should get going." you state. She nods and leads the way with rifle at ready.

***girly shriek***

**It's here! **

**Chapter One of The Walking Homestuck!**

***more girly squeals***

**Any questions or comments please leave a review! Thanks for reading and expect frequent updates! I love both of these comics/fandoms/shows so this was like my best idea EVER! Haha**

**It will switch POVs (but I wont tell who, you need to figure that out by reading) each chapter. Okay I'm done! Thanks again for reading and please leave a review! BAIII **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please bear with me if you see any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

**or if you read something that might be physically impossible for any timeline in the actual HS storyline.**

**I tried to tie in the actual TWD so the walkers that are described are shown in the first episode of the first season of the series.**

**xXx means switching point of views **

**Okay, now on with the reading! (I don't even know anymore)**

You continue walking through the park when half of one of those things come crawling toward you. The entire lower half of its body is gone, you can sense the struggling, you can almost feel its pain. You swing your sword right through its head; when you pull it out about 4 inches, from the tip down, is soaked in black blood. You continue walking towards John's house.

xXx

You're worried about Dave. The way he talked to you when you shot that thing that was trying to kill him, the tone in his voice, what he said, what he _didn't_ say.

He is now leading the way, you two have picked up pace and there are now more of those things coming. You can hear them; they aren't light on their feet, you know. They get closer, you are absolutely freaking out, but trying to keep your cool, you are in the presence of the "King of Cool" of course.

"Dave maybe we should pick up pace..."

"Jade," his voice is quiet and he is looking around, "that is an excellent idea"

He starts running and I take off after him. We are light on our feet and swiftly move together, our steps in unison.

You keep running until we are out of breath, about ten minutes of full on sprinting. You are very close to John's pace; you decide to rest on the stop sign about three blocks from his house.

"Sorry for being a douche back there" Dave says after a moment of silence.

This catches you off guard but you respond, "It's okay, I get it you were just paranoid, not everyday the dead come back to rip the flesh off your bones..." you awkwardly laugh at the last thing you said, you can't believe you actually said that! And then laughed...

Dave looks a little frightened but shrugs it off, "yeah..."

After more awkward silence you decide to speak up, "we aren't far, we should get going again"

Dave agrees and we are on our way again, that is, until you feel something tugging on your shirt. You look back and scream when you come face to face with one of those things, right before it bites you, there is a record in its jaw, the record goes all the way through its skull and everything from the top "lip" up is on the ground, next to the rest of the body that fell limp a few seconds later.

"Holy shit! Jade! Are you okay!?" Dave says after running back towards you.

You shake your head and grab on to him, tears start rolling down your cheeks. You bury your head in his chest. He wraps one arm around you and, with his other arm, puts his hand on the back of your head, pulling you closer.

"It's okay," he lets go of you and walks behind you, "it tore your shirt but didn't touch your skin"

You sniff, "okay, thanks, let's go."

He nods, picks up the record, then grabs your hand and you two walk to John's.

xXx

You reach John's house and run inside, letting go of Harley's hand.

"JOHN?! IT'S DAVE AND JADE!" you yell hoping to hear his dorky voice or see his adorable buck-teeth, but you don't. Jade walks in behind you.

She puts a hand on your shoulder, "Dave, I wouldn't suggest yelling, wouldn't want to attract _unwanted _attention."

You sigh, "I guess you have a point..." you walk upstairs to his bedroom. His bedroom is _destroyed_. The walls, that took him so long to scrub the marker off of, are covered in blood. There is a spot on the floor where signs of a struggle show, and his window is broken. You walk over to his closet, where you are hearing muffled sounds, "I swear, John, if you're one of those... _things_ I'm going to fucking lose my shit!" You slowly open the door and find john, having a mental breakdown. His green jacket is missing a sleeve, it is down on his wrist, and his pants have holes in the knees. His hair is even more disheveled than it usually is and his face has dried, dark blood splattered on it. He looks up at you and his eyes are crystal blue, and filled with fear.

"DAVE!" he jumps up and squeezes you.

"Whoa!"

"Oh my _God! _I thought- I thought you were..."

You cut him off, you don't want him to cry "Well, I'm not, c'mon Harley is down stairs." you lead him out of the room and downstairs. Jade and John greet each other and you sit on the couch and check pesterchum while they continue talking.

TimaeusTestified begin pestering TurntechGodhead

TT: Dude

TT: You better have a goddamn fucking clue about what I'm saying

TT: and why

TT: Get all your friends

TT: Rose, John, and Jade

TT: Bring them to the warehouse by the beach

TT: The one with the boats

TimaeusTestified cease pestering TurntechGodhead

_Fuck_! Rose! You open up her chat log to pester her but she comes barging in at that moment.

"I see we are all here now?" she says matter-of-factly.

"R-Rose! How did you know we were here?" Jade says, clearly surprised.

"Well, I was here with John when _walkers_ infested the house-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" you cut her off, "What did you say?"

" Walkers infested the house?"

"_Walkers?"_

"Yes, don't tell me you didn't encounter a single one on your expedition here?"

"You mean the dead guys?" Jade asks.

"Yeah!" John butts in, "Rose and I decided to call them walkers because, you know. They're the _walking _dead"

"OHHHHH I get it! Clever!" Jade exclaims

Rose clears her throat, "as I was saying... I was with John, here, when a large group of walkers came in, They… uhhh…. killed Mr. Egbert," Roses expression saddens and John sits down, "John fought off the ones inside,"

"I couldn't get to the ones surrounding my dad in time…" John has tears in his eyes

Rose clears her throat trying to change the subject, and finally finish her speech, "while I was outside. I found that their sense of smell is increased and they are attracted by noise."

You clear your throat to gain everyone's attention, "Well, excellent observation Rose!" you say, doing your best to mimic her, then you stop mimicking, "well bro pestered me and said he wanted us to meet he and his friends at the boat warehouse" You show them the chat log, "Is everyone ready for a hike?"

"First," Jade says, "Can I get a jacket?" she turns around and show everyone the tear in her shirt.

"Yeah," John says, running upstairs, "let me get you one."

He comes back down about 3 minutes later with a grey jacket, it fits jade perfectly, "I put some ammo in the pockets for your rifle, found some in my dads bedroom, he… won't be needing them"

Jade puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles, "Thanks John"

At that, John smiles and you feel relieved, "Let's go, everyone prepare for walkers!"

At first, the three tense, but then pull out their weapons, John grabs a hammer that was leaning against the far wall. Rose pulls out razor-sharp knitting needles, and Jade locks and loads her gun, you pull out your sword and lead the group out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaaaaane!" you call, you can't believe how slow she's being.

You, Jake, and Dirk are about 6 yards away from her.

"It's alright guys! I'll catch up!" she continues walking but stop and falls to her knees.

xXx

You are in the back of the group, clenching your hammer in your hands.

"It's oddly quiet." Rose states.

"Good." Dave snaps, "I would rather _not_ attract walkers."

"You _will_ if you don't keep your voice down, Dave!" Jade scolds, "How far are we?"

"Pretty far," you inform, "I don't live near any lakes, let alone beaches!"

The four of you keep walking in silence when you hear faint moans, and crying.

You stop walking, "Guys, do you hear that?" you whisper.

The three nod in response.

"Sh-Should we ch-check it out?" you stutter.

Dave shakes his head; The girls both nod theirs in unison.

Dave rolls his eyes, "Fine!" he hisses, "but let's make it quick"

The girls nod and lead the way while you and Dave fall behind.

You are shocked at what you four find.

xXx

"JANE!" you run to her without thinking, "Jane?" you kneel down by her side and Jake and Dirk come running up.

"I-I'm okay." she says, but her stuttering and occasional coughing lead you to believe otherwise.

You look up at Dirk and Jake hopefully and Jake nods his head.

He, then, picks up Jane, "Come on mate!" he said it… cheerfully. Well that's Jake for ya. Jake continues carrying Jane down the road we were walking on before, Janes head leaning into his chest, her hands tucked under her chin in one fist, and her legs dangling out, you hold back a giggle from watching her legs swing back and forth, and sigh. You lean into Dirk and he wraps an arm around your shoulders and you two walk behind Jake.

"Roxy,you ok?" he asks, genuinely concerned.

"I- I don't think so" you admit.

"Jane will be fine"

"I know….. but what about the kids?"

"They can take care of themselves"

You sigh, of course you believe Dirk, you _know_ they will be fine, you _know_ you will see Rose, soon, but you're scared of what _they'll_ see, what they might have to do, they are only around 15-16 years old, after all.

xXx

The four of you are approaching what could be one- if not all- of your deaths.

You are now leading the way with your hammer, and Jade is in the back with her rifle, the sobs are getting louder while the moans are actually getting fainter? You approach a tree that appears to be growing horns? You look closer and recognize them, Tavros. He is sobbing.

"Look Tav-bro, we know it isn't going to end out alright." a scratchy voice saw, reaching out to hold Tavros' cheek. Tavros grabs the hand and closes his eyes

"I- I can't-"

"Yes you can! You are the most courageous and strongest person I know,"

"NO I'M NOT! STOP SAYING THAT GAMZEE!"

You look back and see tears swelling up in Jade's eyes. You look at rose then nudge her towards Jade to comfort her. She nods and walks by Jade and begins talking in a muffled voice, it's hard to hear what she's saying' Dave walks up to you.

"What's happening?"

You point to the tree up ahead, "Tavros."

He nods and watches along with you.

"Look, Tav-bro" Gamzee's hand falls, "I don't- I don't want to turn into one of those- those things, I don't want to be a _monster_," Gamzee's hand lifts up a pistol, "do me one last solid bro?" Gamzee takes Tavros' hand and wraps his fingers around the handle.

"Gamzee…"

Gamzee starts picking flowers out of the ground and puts them in Tavros' hair.

You and dave exchange a look.

"Flower crown of con-," he coughs, interrupting himself, "confidence"

he coughs again and this time blood comes out, a mix between violet and a dark violet.

Tavros has more tannish-tinted tears streaming down his face, he steps back and holds up the gun

"Gamzee, please- please don't smile." He looks away and fires, violet and dark violet blood fly on near by trees, Tavros falls to his knees.

xXx

You run after Jade who just ran to Tavros. She is sitting next to him, her left arm around him and her right holding the hand with the pistol, calming him down. You look at Gamzee and gasp.

His forehead has a huge gash in it, huge. You can only see his chin from the blow. His left side has violet blood seeping through his shirt, which has a hole in it revealing a bite. His hands have black blood all over them and he is missing a shoe.

"Tavros, do you think you can tell us what happened?" Jade asks soothingly while picking the weeds out of his hair.

"There were so many," he buries his head in his knees, "he saved me from one, and when there was one sneaking up behind him I didn't do anything, it- it bit him in the side." He looks up with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Tavros!" Jade says.

You sit on the opposite side of him and help Jade with removing the weeds, "It is not your fault!"

"Thanks girls," he sniffs, "we tried to go get help but he couldn't go on."

Jade soothes him, she is much better at this than you. Dave and John finally come out and John looks like he is going to puke when he sees Gamzee. Dave just, stares at him.

You stay like that for a while until the last bit of plant is out of Tavros' hair, then John speaks up.

"Tavros? Are you part of a group? Or was it just you and Gamzee?"

Tavros hesitates before answering, "Just us two."

All is silent until Jade lights up with an idea.

"You can join us!"

Dave tenses clearly not in favor of this idea, but Tavros lights up.

"Really?! Oh my gog thank you so much!"

John chuckles when Tavros leaps up to give him a hug.

Then Tavros lets go with hints of tan on his cheeks, "ummm… where are we going?"

"The boating warehouse by the beach!" Jade quickly responds, "We are meeting Roses mom, Dave's bro, John's nana, and my grandpa there!" she is clearly excited to see Jake again.

Tavros looks slightly surprised, "The one by the docks?" he asks, his voice shaky.

"That's the only one." you state flatly.

"You guys didn't hear?" his expression saddens, "That place was taken over by those things-"

you cut him off, "walkers."

"Walkers." he continues, "everyone who stayed there was killed, now it's infested no living thing will survive for a minute."

Everyone silences, all eyes go wide in shock, then after a few moments John begins tearing up, Dave goes completely pale like he is going to fall over, Jade grabs on to your arm for support, she does not look good, and you, you scream.

**THE FEEELLLLLSSSSSS **

**ALL THE FEELS **

**;-;**

**Does it seem to short? **

**The next one will be longer**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

You cough feeling the warmth of Jake comforts you, but you feel awful. You assume you have a measly cold, or the flu, but given your surroundings that may not as harmless as it could have been.

xXx

You look down at Jane, she is getting warmer and that scares you, Dirk and Roxy catch up to you two.

"How is she?" asks Dirk

"She just fell asleep," you respond, "but she has gotten hotter."

Dirk lays the back of his palm on Jane's forehead.

"She is warmer than normal, but she isn't bit, maybe she just has the flu?"

"I hope it's nothing serious!" Roxy says, her voice shaky.

"We can deal with her once we get to the warehouse, okay?"

It seems like Dirk is trying to comfort Roxy, but the sternness in his voice is doing anything but that. Roxy just nods and all is quiet again, that is until you hear heavy footsteps that don't belong to your mates.

"Uhhhhh chaps? I believe we have company"

Just as you say that, those monsters come limping out of alleyways.

The three of you stand back to back, Roxy and Dirk each with an arm in front of the sleeping Jane.

xXx

You cover Rose's mouth with your hand, trying not to hit her or Jade with your horns when you turn.

"Rose! Shhh!"

All four humans are silent and do not look well. Rose moves your hand away with hers and apologizes.

"Rose! Why were you screaming?!" a startled John asks.

Rose simply shakes her head. Jade brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs, burying her face in her knees, she lets out muffled sobs.

Dave clears his throat, regaining his coolness ora and poker face, "We need to get moving and help everyone else." he states calmly.

"But-" you try to argue and explain to him that they are gone but he puts his hand up signaling for you to just shut up there is no changing his mind.

Dave starts off towards the woods, most likely to their original path before you distracting them, and Rose gets up and follows, hopefully to help him cool off.

You and John stay behind to help comfort Jade and catch up with the two.

xXx

You are pouncing through the woods with your meowrail by your side. You are both on edge as you heard a gunshot not to far from where you two are traveling. Equius is doing his gross sweating thing, like seriously ewwwww.

_Snap!_

You stop moving and are as alert as your kitty mind can be, when you hear a twig snap and a few leaves rustling from paws that aren't your own, or hooves from your meowrail. You look around and Equius stands there, watching you, you know this because you are alert, you are most certainly _not_ _pretending_ to be a cat like _some_ trolls have suggested.

"Purrr-haps we should check that out!"

"Uhh ummm" Equius is sweating even more, how is that possible?! "Maybe w-we should keep m-moving" he says in almost a whisper.

Your curiosity gets the better of you and you are on all fours staking out the noise.

"Nepeta!" your obviously concerned meowrail says in a slightly louder tone, "get back over here at _once_!"

You ignore him and keep moving. You get up and notice that there isn't anything around except for trees and Equius, trying to keep quiet as he makes his way over to you. You smile and turn around, only to come face-to-face with a monster, it tackles you and you do your best to keep its jaw away from your skin. Green drool drips from his hungry mouth onto your forehead, black blood drips from where your claws are digging into its chest(to keep it off you)and onto your shirt staining it, the few strands of white hair on its head dangling down and tickling your nose. You let out muffled grunts in your efforts of keeping the monster away.

Suddenly, the weight is lifted from your claws and you see Equius leaped to your rescue and is squeezing the monsters skull.

"_You do not touch my moirail_!"

His grip tightens, you can see by the way his grey knuckles turn white on the word _moirail_ and the monsters skull bursts. The body falling limp, as well as spraying black blood onto Equius' features. You get up and run to him, jumping up and hugging him in a warm embrace, olive tears streaming down your face. He puts a gentle hand on your head and pets you, calming you down with soothing "shh"s.

"I'm so sorry Equius! Please fur-give me!"

"There is nothing to forgive, Nepeta."

You squeeze him tighter and bury your face in his chest, a small smile creeping upon your lips.

**I know it is incredibly short, major writers block**

**I have so many ideas**

**yet have no idea how to transition them into the story**

**i have had this sitting on my computer just waiting to be updated but i cant think of aything!**

**i felt like i kept you waiting long enough**

**ideas? please leave a review! I will obviously give you credit if i use your idea or base something off of it**


End file.
